


Friday Night

by alliehamilt0n



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sex, First Time, Human AU, M/M, they meet online, two virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliehamilt0n/pseuds/alliehamilt0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've talked about sex a lot. They've watched porn together. But when they actually meet in real life it's not that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tylerposeysjawline on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tylerposeysjawline+on+tumblr).



> So I wrote this after I saw a prompt on tumblr for sterek awkward sex. And I just had to write it. Even though I'm sure someone else would have done this much more justice.   
> This is un-beta'd and if there are any mistakes I am sorry.   
> Also I am aware there might be a change in tense once (or twice?!) because I wrote it and then had someone call me, or I made food, and by the time I returned to the computer I forgot what I had been writing.  
> Anyway. Enjoy.

If Stiles didn’t know any better and had spend most of his childhood growing up around computers, watching as the internet developed further and further before his own eyes, he would have thought it was pretty pathetic that there were times when, instead of going out, he rather spend his friday nights online. He’s pretty sure he hasn’t always been like this. There had been times, long before now, where he had been happy to go outside and actually do things. With friends. Stiles still loves lacrosse, even though he doesn’t really get to play and he still loves hanging out with Scott and kicking his ass at video games. It’s just that ever since Scott and Allison happened there hadn’t been a much of time to kick Scott’s ass. Even when the two of them were hanging out, Scott was almost permanently glued to his phone, his face lighting up every now and then as a new text from Allison pops up. 

It’s fine though. Really, it is. He kind of gets it even. There’s times when he goes to a party, thrown by someone way too popular to even notice him and have invited him directly. So basically he crashes these parties, or more likely tags along with Scott, who now gets to tag along because of Allison.

Either way, tonight seems to be date night for Scott and it’s fine. Stiles’s dad is out on a double shift and there’s a stack of homework that still needs to be done as well as figuring out which colleges to apply to. Part of him wants to stay local, mainly because of his dad, but the other part kind of wants to get as far away from Beacon Hills as possible. The sheriff only wants what is best for Stiles, as well as eat bacon whenever he wants, and having Stiles on the other side of the country gives him a lot more time to hide all the evidence when Stiles returns from college. 

Popping the laptop open Stiles waits until the screen bathes the room into a soft glow. Even though he knows he should have a little bit of patience he quickly clicks on several programs, starting them all up at the same time and freezing the laptop for a second. He gives it a minute until he finally signs onto several accounts, such as Skype and Facebook and he’s half way to typing in the address of a porn site, until he remembers it’s only been an hour since he last wanked, except he’s already kind of forgotten about it and he could go again. 

A small part of him thinks he should give it at least half an hour though until he’s going to actually go and jerk himself off. First he’ll check who’s online. He’s just about to click on another link when a small window pops up. 

 

> ** Derek says:  **
> 
> Another friday night spend at home touching yourself? 

Stiles’s snorts while simultaniously rolling his eyes. Very Derek. Rude and blunt, but Stiles doesn’t mind. Never has really. 

> ** Stiles says:  **
> 
> That’s rich coming from you. Aren’t you doing the same? 

> ** Derek says:  **
> 
> Pretty much. Wish you were here. Could use a hand. 

 

Stiles lets out a stuttered breath at that. That’s how long it took him. Not even a minute and Stiles is hard and aching for someone he’s never even met. Once again he wonders how pathetic that is, but then there’s Derek and he’s ... well he’s stunning, something Stiles has gathered over the few video chats they’ve had here and there. It’s a bit confusing really, because Stiles is still pretty sure that someone who looks like Derek should not be stuck to his computer on a friday night. 

As opposed to Stiles he doesn’t live in a small, quiet town. Derek’s from San Francisco and the way Stiles sees it he has a hopping night life available to him and if he actually would leave his apartment he’s sure that Derek would be able to get laid with the snap of his fingers. 

Yet here they are, online again and they’re flirting. Sort of. It’s just what they do by now. Stiles never quite know if Derek is serious or if that’s just his sense of humor. Stiles however is more than willing to lend a hand. Or two. And his mouth. And just about anything else that Derek wants. He’s pretty sure Derek is aware of that and possibly taking advantage of the fact that he’s got a horny virgin at his disposal, who’s ready to go 24/7. 

> ** Stiles says:  **
> 
> Really? A hand? Is that all you want? 

It sounds flirty and it’s meant to but in reality Stiles’s heart is beating out of his chest. This isn’t very much like him. In reality he’s a nervous wreck and the thought of making a move on anyone, much less someone that looks like Derek makes him want to run and hide. 

> ** Derek says:  **
> 
> Anything. I’d be happy with anything you’d give me, Stiles. 

Derek sounds so sincere when he says things like that. Apparently he’s still a virgin too, but Stiles has heard about guys who claim they are virgins, but really it’s just a ploy to make you feel more comfortable. It’s kind of working. They’ve talked about this, a lot. About the fact that neither one has done it, which for Stiles is okay, he’s only 18 and there’s still time, and Derek is 24 and well that’s fine too. Everyone’s seen the 40 year old virgin, everyone has their own pace. Their reasons for still not having done the deed however, are very different. While Stiles is pretty sure that he would have done it, if anyone had him, Derek is nervous. Scared even. 

It’s this whole thing with his ex girlfriend, who he claims he’s totally over, but she’s left him with some trust issues. It’s hard to get close to anyone unless you’re separated by hundreds and hundreds of miles and a computer screen. 

> ** Stiles says:  **
> 
> Would you ... want to? If I came and saw you? 

It’s best to ask now, he thinks. Best to make sure that they are both on the same page, because Stiles wants to climb him like a tree but maybe Derek really has just been humoring him. 

> ** Derek says:  **
> 
> More than anything. 

The reply comes without a seconds hesitation. 

> ** Derek says:  **
> 
> When? When are you coming? 

That makes Stiles laugh, because as eager as he is, it makes him feel better that Derek is just as eager. It calms him down in a way. Makes him feel less like a loser.  

> ** Stiles says:  **
> 
> Woah slow down. 
> 
> ** Stiles says:  **
> 
> I don’t know. I could come up for a weekend. Look at colleges and stuff. You can show me around. 
> 
> ** Derek says:  **
> 
> But there’ll definitly be sex at the end of that, right? 
> 
> ** Stiles says:  **
> 
> Eh. I don’t know you’re not really my type. 

Lies. Derek is everyones type. 

> **Derek says:**
> 
> :( 
> 
> ** Stiles says:  **
> 
> Don’t you sadface me. There might be sex. Maybe. If you behave. 
> 
> **Derek says:**
> 
> I don’t want to behave. 
> 
> ** Stiles says:  **
> 
> God you’re the worst. 
> 
> **Derek says:**
> 
> You want to have sex with me. Admit it. 
> 
> ** Stiles says:  **
> 
> I will do no such thing. 
> 
> ** Derek says:  **
> 
> I’m really hard right now. 

Oh god. Ohgod, ohgod, ohgod. Fuck. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning at breakfast Stiles keeps clenching and unclenching his fingers. Can you get carpal tunnel syndrome from wanking too  much in one night? He’s not sure but he’s pretty sure he’s managed it, because his hand keeps cramping up. 

God Derek makes him feel so ... well horny. There’s no other way to word it. He’s got one filthy mouth. 

“I was thinking of going up to San Fran to check out their college. Colleges.” Stiles tells his dad at breakfast, merely getting a grunt in return. 

“Do you want me to come with?” the sheriff asks and it takes a lot of self control not to go ‘No. Nononononoonon’. Because that would be suspicious. 

“No that’s alright. You’ve got work. I’ll go up over the weekend.” 

His dad grunts again. “Do you need money for a hotel room?” he then asks, because after all, his dad is an angel and cares about those things. 

“No that’s fine. I’ve got some saved up.” Stiles replies, thinking that also he doesn’t need a hotel room because he’s going to stay with a super hot guy and have super hot gay sex with him. Oh yeah. 

“What are you doing with your face?” his dad asks and leans forward, scrutinizing his son and snapping him out of a day dream where he and Derek are doing it all over his apartment. 

“I’m not doing anything with my face.” 

“You’ve got that look on your face that’s telling me you’re up to no good. You know what? I don’t want to know. Keep it to yourself.” 

Pushing himself away from the table his dad puts his dirty dishes into the sink and grabs his gun, making sure the safety is on before he heads out towards the door, wishing Stiles a good day and telling him that he’ll be back home late. 

Pulling out his phone he quickly sends a text to Derek, telling him the good news. 

> ** To Derek (sent: 8.45am) **
> 
> Coming to see you next weekend. You better stretch, so I can have my way with you. 
> 
> ** To Stiles (sent 11.00am)  **
> 
> Can’t wait. Don’t send me texts that early. Why are you even up. 

 

* * *

 

There’s a huge pile of discarded clothes on his bed and Stiles keeps pulling things on just to pull them off again. He’s been doing that for over half an hour until his eyes fall onto the clock on his bedside table and he realises that actually he’s kind of running late. Grabbing a pack he just stuffs some things into it. A spare pair of jeans, a few t-shirts a towel and finally he puts his toothbrush and shampoo and so forth into the bag as well. His toiletries are currently being stored in one of those freezer bags that he got from the kitchen, because he’s pretty sure that most people have an actual little travel bag for this, but Stiles doesn’t, so the freezer bag will have to do. 

He nearly trips down the stairs and throws everything into the Jeep, before he buckles himself in and is off to see Derek. His heart races unsteadily for the first five minutes of the drive, until he calms down again, realizing that he has about 3 hours to go until he even sees him. Throughout the drive he keeps changing the radio station a dozen times, as well as getting nervous and calming down over and over again. 

When he finally arrives he’s nervous all over again and that’s when he sees Derek. Shit. For a second he considers throwing his jeep into reverse and getting the hell out of there, but then Derek smiles at him as he spots him, and Derek ... well he looks kind of nervous too as he lifts his hand in greeting. 

Stiles opens the door to his car, because sitting in there for ages just starring at Derek is kind of weird. Naturally he doesn’t quite manage to get out elegantly, and he’s unsure how his foot got tangled into his seatbelt, but he hops out of the car, hopping on one foot for a second and he can hear Derek laughing. How embarrassing. 

“I guess you weren’t kidding when you said you were kind of clumsy.” are the first words out of Derek’s mouth and wow what a mouth. Now that Stiles is face to face with Derek he all of a sudden thinks that his computer cam has been doing him injustice, because in real life Derek is even hotter. Stiles didn’t even think that was possible. 

“It’s a talent. I mean it’s my only talent, but there you go.” Stiles says and they look at each other for a while. It’s a bit awkward, and Stiles isn’t sure whether to hug him or fist bump him or kiss him? No. Not kiss him. That would be weird, right? 

“Hi.” is all that comes out instead, and there’s that smile again from Derek. Wow. Just wow. 

“Hi.” Derek replies and before he even lets there be any awkward silence he tilts his head slightly. “Are you hungry?” he asks.

“I could eat.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Derek takes him to this little italian place, which Stiles is pretty sure, serves the best pizza he’s ever had. He’s not even sure why it’s the best pizza. Maybe it’s just the fact that he’s here with Derek but this pizza is awesome. 

“This pizza is awesome.” Stiles feels he should share with Derek and he’s glad he did because Derek’s face lights up again with that smile and those teeth and the way his eyes crinkle up slightly. It’s heaven. 

“Bonus point for San Francisco, right?” Derek asks as he takes another bite out of his. 

“Definite bonus point.” Stiles confirms with a nod. The restaurant is very charming, not so much in a romantic way, as in it just feels very authentic and the so far, Stiles is pretty sure that everyone who works here is actually italian, starting with the woman who greeted them and gave Derek a hug as if they were life long friends, as well as the chef who’s a big italian man and every little gesture he does is just very ... italian. 

The awkwardness dispensed once both of them had sat down. Food makes everything easier, of that much Stiles is sure. 

Once both of them have put away as much pizza as they could possibly eat they pay, on their way out Stiles gets pulled into a hug as well and he’s a bit taken aback, but he appreciates it. Sort of. 

San Francisco is big. It really puts Beacon Hills into perspective. Until now Stiles never really thought that he lived in a small town, but now he can’t even look anywhere without seeing something he hasn’t seen before. It’s new shops and so many different people. He doesn’t want to appear like a tourist, but there is just so much to see. 

Next to him Derek is telling him little stories. Nothing really about the city itself but more anecdotes of his life. Stiles is loving it. 

“Over there I lost my first tooth when I was seven. I chocked on it and nearly swallowed it. It was touch and go for a while.” 

or 

“Laura once pushed me onto the street there. Pretty sure I saw my fourteen year old life flashing before my eyes. Didn’t step towards the light though.” 

or 

“I once found a litter of kitten there. I didn’t get to keep any of them though, even though I bawled my eyes out, but my dad was allergic against cats. I tried the same thing again next year with a dog, but didn’t really get anywhere with that either. I really should get a pet.”  

The age difference doesn’t seem that significant when they are just hanging out, but Stiles is almost embarrassed when Derek pushes him to ring the bell in one of the cable cars, urging him that everyone has done it at least once in their life, even though most of them were still kids when they did it.  

All in all the day was pretty much perfect and Stiles can’t remember when he’s laughed this much. It reminds him of hanging out with Scott b.A (before Allison) and even though he misses his best friend he’s glad he’s here with Derek. 

* * *

 

Things however get awkward again quickly the second they step through the front door of Derek’s apartment.  

Stiles is carrying his bag in one hand and he takes a look around, his gaze ending up on Derek, who’s looking at him kind of intensely. 

They’ve joked about this a lot online. Stiles is nervous and Derek looks like he kind of wants to push Stiles back out of the door again. 

“We don’t have to ... I mean if you don’t want. I know we said but ... it’s fine. Really. If you don’t want to.” Stiles keeps breaking off because how is he meant to say ‘Hey man, it’s cool if you don’t want to get with this. I understand’. The thing is he does understand because Derek is gorgeous and 24 and Stiles hasn’t even graduated yet and he’s just standing there, unsure of himself. 

“I want to.” is all that Derek says and he’s looking at him as intensely as before. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” Derek pushes forward and all of a sudden presses his lips against Stiles’s and ow, fuck. That hurt. Stiles pulls back quickly, because that kiss was all teeth, considering he was just about to say something. 

“Jesus”, his hand flies up and covers his lips, making sure he isn’t bleeding. 

“Oh fuck. Oh god. I’m sorry. That was a really bad first kiss.” Derek’s eyes are wide and he looks as if he’s stepped on the tail of his puppy. 

“It’s fine. It’s fine. Okay no. It’s fine. We can do this. Maybe we shouldn’t do this here in the hallway.” Stiles suggests and finally drops his bag onto the floor, earning himself a nod from Derek. 

“Okay.” 

Stiles looks at him expectantly for a second before he smiles. “You kind of have to lead the way, you didn’t send me a floor plan of your apartment before I got here.” 

“Huh? Oh. Yeah. Alright. This way.” Derek grabs Stiles’s hand, pulling him towards his bedroom and then stops abruptly again. God Stiles is so glad that he isn’t the only awkward one in this situation. 

Derek seems to be hesitating and making abrupt movements as he considers how to kiss Stiles. 

“How about I lean towards this side and you lean towards that side. God. I’m so glad there’s no hidden cameras here. There’s no hidden cameras here, are there?” Stiles laughs and Derek cracks a smile and shakes his head.  

“No cameras. Unless you want there to be.” Derek tells him and Stiles is glad that the Derek he knows from online is still there somewhere. Just hidden under nerves.  

Moving forward Stiles presses himself against Derek, unsure of where to put his hands, except he’s pretty sure that he isn’t meant to just let them dangle there next to his sides. But he’s not sure whether to wrap them around Derek’s neck, because that kind of seems too girly, so he opts for the waist instead, his hand awkwardly bumping into Derek’s side as he tries to wrap his arms around Derek.  

The second kiss is better. A lot. Then again you can only compare it to the first kiss and that was not so much a kiss as bodily harm.  

Stiles closes his eyes and he’s pretty sure that Derek can feel his heart trying to burst out of his ribcage. There’s a nervous exhale from Derek but after a while they get into the rhythm of it. 

They stand like that for a while, until Derek starts walking him back towards his bed, except neither one of them has their eyes open and they bump into a few things on their way, forcing them to finally open their eyes. 

They pull away from each other after a while, both of them heavily panting and both equally as hard. Once again, Stiles makes three crosses knowing that he’s not the only one affected by this.  

“God I ... I didn’t think it would be like this.” Stiles mutters. Both of them are still standing, but at least they are now directly in front of Derek’s bed. Which is where they always said this would end up anyway. 

“Yeah. Do you still want me to .... you know. Fuck you?” Derek asks him, a hopeful look in his eyes. 

“Yeah. God yeah I ... wait a minute. What?” Stiles suddenly says and pulls away slightly. 

Derek’s forehead wrinkles up in confusion. “I asked if you still wanted me to fuck you.” he repeated as if there was any way that he hadn’t made himself clear. 

“Woah there, buddy” Stiles says and holds up a hand. “Who says you get to do the fucking?” 

That causes Derek to laugh. “Wait. Did you think you’d get to be on top?” Derek asks, equally as offended as Stiles seems to be right now. 

“Uh. Yeah. Kind of. I mean I know we never talked about it, but still. I can’t assume you just thought I’d roll over and be the bottom.” 

“No that’s actually exactly what I thought.” 

“What? How did you figure you get to be the top?” 

“I’m older.” 

“That’s the most petty response to that question. Ever.” 

“I’m wiser.” 

“No you’re not. Unless you lied about your virginal status we’re on the same playing level.” 

“This is my apartment?” Derek tries, because he knows he’s running out of arguments here. 

“No. I mean, yes. It’s your apartment, but this isn’t a valid argument either. How are we going to decide this? Should we flip for it?” Stiles suggests, because how else are they meant to decide who’s going to be the bitch and who’s going to be the butch. Who’s the muffin and who’s the sausage. Anyway, you get the picture. 

“Fine. Let’s flip for it.” fumbling around in his jeans pocket, Derek pulls out a coin and holds it up. As quick as lightning he flips the coin and catches it again, and puts it on the back of his other hand, covering it with his palm. 

“Call it.” he demands from Stiles. 

“Heads. No wait, tails. No heads. No...” 

“Stiles.”

“Heads. Heads I get to be on top. Because heads is on tops and tails is....well actually. You know that coin thing could be taken either way.” 

 Rolling his eyes, Derek removes his palm, showing tails. 

“Ha.” 

“Dammit. I meant to say tails.” 

Derek puts the coin away again and raises his eyebrows. “Roll over.” 

Stiles pulled a face at that, crinkling his nose slightly. “Ha. Very funny. What’s next?” 

“What do you mean what’s next. Next we have sex. Take off your top.” Derek said, his hands already on the hem of Stiles’s top, ready to help him pull it off. Within a second Stiles had stepped away, crossing his arms in front of him. There was a part of him that had forgotten that he had to get naked. In front of someone else. Someone like Derek. 

“Uh. How about you go first?” Stiles suggested, earning himself another eye roll from Derek. Quickly he pulled off his top, tossing it to the side. Derek stood there for a second, focusing on Stiles before he looked back at his top. Quickly he went to pick it up and folded it over a chair, clearing his throat. 

“That was meant to look really casual and sexy, but then I flung it on the floor and it just sort of bothered me. I wouldn’t have wanted to have sex with you all the while thinking ‘When can I pick up that shirt’. You know? ....no? Never mind. Take off your top.” 

“I ...” Stiles started and continued looking Derek up and down. “I ...fuck. No seriously. C’mon. I know I’m stealing lines from that movie with Ryan Gosling in it, but dude it’s like you’re photoshopped. How is that fair? Ah jeez, seriously. I feel like I need to turn around for this, okay? I’m just going to...yeahhhhh.” Turning around Stiles put his hands on his top, momentarily forgetting how to pull it off. Should he cross his arms and grab opposite ends of the fabric or... “Slow mo, strip tease. Oh yeah.” Stiles said over his shoulder, starting to pull off his top, wondering if he had made the right choice that morning when he had picked it. 

Uh.Oh.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked from behind him. 

“Uh... yeah. I mean...okay, hang on.” Stiles said pulling at his top “Okay no. I’m stuck. I’m stuck in my own top. No need to panic I just...” pulling harder at it he stumbled forward. “Little help. I need help. I am being held captive by my own clothing!”  

“Jesus” Derek muttered, stepping forward, trying to help Stiles get out of his top. “Stand still. I said stand still.” with a final tuck, Derek pulled off the top, holding it in his hands before looking down at it and then at Stiles. 

“You may fold it, if that makes you feel better.” Stiles told him with a flourish of his hand. 

Derek shot him a thankful grin, folding up Stiles top and putting it on top of his own. 

“Okay so. Should we move this over to the bed? I think that would be a good idea. Or do we need to get fully naked so you can fold everything up?” Stiles asked Derek, raising his eyebrow at him. 

“We can move over to the bed. I can fold later.” Derek said, swallowing harshly as he took in Stiles. 

Taking a step towards him he pulled Stiles close, both of them falling backwards onto the bed, their lips meeting once again. 

“I really think” Stiles said in between kisses “that we should have done an out-of-three kind of deal with the coin toss.” 

Derek snorted softly “No chance. I won fair and square.” 

Fumbling with his belt, Derek finally shimmied out of his too tight jeans, tossing them to the side, no longer paying his clothes any attention. As if he was on a mission he started unbuckling Stiles’s jeans, popping open he button and helping him out of them, removing them with ease, as opposed to his top. 

Moving further onto the bed, Stiles suddenly stopped. “Derek” Stiles said, his voice taking on an alarming tone. “There’s other things we haven’t discussed. I ...” 

“Mmm?” Derek hummed, too busy kissing a trail alongside Stiles’s neck. 

“Lights on or off? Under the covers or on top of them? Also ... do you have any condoms? Cause I don’t. Well I do. In my wallet. But it’s really old so I don’t think it’s much use. Also I found it when I was 12 and told Scott I was going to use it and I just pocketed it. Which now that I think about it, is really gross. I mean I just found that thing. It’s fully wrapped but still.” 

“Stiles.” 

“Yes?” 

Derek hovered above him, looking down and smiling at him. “We don’t have to do this. If you’re not ready.” 

“Oh. No. I’m ready. I just ... Are you ready? I mean I know you have your whole trust issue and everything, so I just want to make sure you’re ready. And that you trust me. Even though the coin said tails. So I kind of have to trust you too.” 

Putting his hand on Stiles’s waist, Derek leaned forward and kissed him softly. “I trust you. I mean I think I might ...” Derek broke off, looking sheepish. 

“You might what?” Stiles asked, looking up at, what he was sure was the most handsome specimen he ever laid his eyes on. 

“Love you. In the words of Hugh Grant in that film with the weddings and the one funeral and thus in the words of that guy who was in that sitcom from a really long time ago. I think I love you.”  

“Four weddings and a funeral. That is literally the title.” Stiles replied.  

“Really? I just told you I love you and we’re in my bed, naked except for our boxers and that’s what you said.” Derek said pushing him himself away. 

“No. I ... no no. I love you too. Oh god. No, Derek please.” Stiles said scrambling up into a sitting position. “I love you. You’re perfect. Now can you please have your way with me just the way we’ve talked about a million times before? As I recall you once promised me to take me here, there and there. And also there.” Stiles said, pointing to various places in Derek’s bedroom.  

“Okay, okay. Yes. Okay. I love you. You love me. Let’s do this. Let’s have sex.” Derek said, stretching over the bed and fumbling with the bedside drawer, pulling it open and and getting out a bottle of lube.” 

“Okay so how do you want to do this. Do you want to lie on your back or do you want to roll over. Or a bit of both?” Derek asked, holding the bottle in one hand. 

“I don’t know. This isn’t porn. We’re not going to try out four or five different positions in the matter of 20 minutes. I’ll just lie on my back.” Stiles said, slowly pulling down his boxers, still nervous about being seen fully naked by Derek. He lifted his hip to pull them off more easily, and then there was nothing left, except Stiles himself. Derek swallowed harshly, before stepping out of his own boxers, and throwing them to the side. 

Squirting some lube into his hand he moved his hand forward, grasping Stiles’s cock in his hand and giving it a few experimental strokes. 

Stiles’s breath hitched at the contact, and he couldn’t help but look down at Derek. It was hot and adorable all at the same time, the way Derek’s face was twisted in concentration, as if he was trying to remember a really difficult formula.  

“Okay. Okay. Honestly. Don’t waste all of my energy on that. Get to it.” Stiles said hurriedly, spreading his legs for Derek, who seemed to inhale at the sight, but never quite exhale. 

Trying to grab the bottle again, it slipped out of his hand, landing onto the bedspread. 

“For the love of...” Derek muttered, trying to grasp it, even though by now he had lube on both his hands. Without trying to hard he finally got it, squirting some more lube onto his fingers and leaned forward, his finger circling Stiles’s hole, feeling it clench against the tip of his finger. 

“Ready?” Derek asked him, leaning forward pressing a kiss against his lips and getting a nod in return. 

Pushing in his first finger he felt some resistance at first, but Derek kept pushing his first finger in until he couldn’t go any further. 

“How’s that?” Derek practically purred, probably thinking he was giving Stiles some kind of awakening. 

“Weird. Really fucking weird. That’s ... really weird.” 

“Do you want me to stop?” Derek frowned, looking down at Stiles.  

“Uh. No. It’s okay. I just....okay. No it’s fine. It’s just weird. I’m sure I get used to it.” 

 Derek nods, and continues to finger him, now and again taking up the bottle and squirting some lube onto it. 

“What do you think you’re doing. We don’t need any more lube. I’m not a christmas turkey that needs basting every now and again.” propping himself up on his elbows he looked down at Derek, who by now was down to three fingers. Removing them with a pop he wiped them off on his bedspread. 

“Do you think you’re ready?” he asks looking up at Stiles. 

“No. It’s not one finger, two fingers, three fingers, cock. Have you been reading fanfiction?” From this vantage point he thought he had never seen anything more obscene than Derek kneeling between his spread legs.  

“You know I don’t think I can stay in this position. It’s like my pelvis is going to snap. Do I need to spread my legs this wide? And do my legs need to be so high up?” Stiles asked shuffling around slightly on the bed. 

“Do you want to be on your knees?” Derek asks pulling slightly away. 

“I....no. What about that thing where both of us are lying on the side? That might work.” 

Stiles shifts, and feels the bed dip behind him, Derek shuffling closer to him. 

“Like this?” he feels him muttered, Derek’s lips on his neck and nuzzling him slightly. He nudges forward after Stiles nods, lining up his cock. “I think we might be good to go, right?” 

Once again Stiles nods, twisting his head backwards and gives Derek a kiss.  

“I love you.” Stiles says, more to confirm it to himself, making everything better. Everything so far has been pretty chaotic, but that kind of makes it worth it, he likes to think. 

“And I love you” Derek replies, pushing forward and into Stiles. 

Fuck prepping. This hurts. Stiles winces, and for a second forgets to breathe, just trying to get through the pain. When he feels his eyesight fading to black he remembers that breathing is important, and all of a sudden he’s panting. He’s pretty sure he sounds like a pregnant lady in labour.  

Behind him Derek grunts and just like that the pain is gone for a second, because Stiles can’t stop laughing. Because that sound coming from Derek just seems ridiculous. It’s just a grunt but Stiles can’t stop laughing. 

“What. Why you laughing?” Derek asks, sure he made a mistake and is about to pull out. 

“Nothing. Nothing. Okay. No. Oh my god. I’m sorry. Keep going.” Stiles clears his throat, and tries to bite down the laughter and focus on the sex. After all this is meant to be the best thing ever. He’s just lost his virginity and there’s no turning back and there’s a guy who loves him who looks like a greek god just behind him. 

The sex doesn’t last much longer. Thank god. Derek’s cock keeps slipping free, and he finds it difficult to put it back in, but it doesn’t really matter because it doesn’t take long for either of them to come. 

Except that’s awkward too, because for Stiles there’s no other choice than to come on Derek’s bedspread. He’s almost glad they didn’t get under the covers, because that would have been even messier. Except he’s also kind of cold.  

Derek however pulls out, which Stiles guesses is nice enough but there’s the grunting again and he bites his lip hard not to burst out laughing and then he feels the bed dip behind him again, except closer to his head and it looks as if Derek is totally planning on coming onto his face. Which...no. Just no. In a panic Stiles closes his eyes and just lets himself roll right off of the bed and lands with a thud on the floor, and not a second too late because now Derek is coming just where Stiles’s head was just a second ago. 

“What are you doing?” both of them say at the exact same moment and look at each other with wide eyes. 

“Were you going to come on my face?!” Stiles asks as if he still can’t quite believe it. 

“Well duh. It’s what they do in all the porn we’ve seen together.” Derek says as if that’s the most rational answer there is. 

“It’s porn. It’s not real life. Don’t do that. Don’t try to come on my face. I could go blind. There was this girl on my school who’s boyfriend came into her eye and she had to wear one of those eyepatches, like a pirate for a while.” this is where Stiles laughs again. “Actually it was pretty funny cause she lied and said a bee stung her in the eye, but her boyfriend was high fiving everyone and was like ‘Bullseye’. Anyway. Stay away from the moneymaker.” 

Derek once again like he feels incredibly guilty and that makes Stiles feel bad in return. Scrambling off of the floor he climbs back onto the bed and kisses Derek. 

“Let’s get cleaned up and then ... let’s just ... not talk about this. Ever again.” 

Once both of them have cleaned themselves as well as stripped the bed and put new bedsheets on it, and Derek has been able to collect all the clothes from the floor, folding them and putting them all where he feels they belong, they find themselves in bed next to each other. 

Just as Stiles is about to drift off into a deep slumber next to, what he guesses is now his boyfriend, Derek clears his throat. Once, twice. 

“Yes?” Stiles finally asks with a smile, because clearly there’s Derek needs to get out. 

“So...how ...was it for you?” Derek asks, despite the fact that Stiles asked him not to talk about it. 

“Derek? I call tails. For tomorrow. Just FYI.” 

So the sex was awkward, but with Stiles that's okay. He's got a guy who he loves and who loves him back, and he's had amazing pizza. So far it's a better friday night than usually. 


End file.
